Knight Shadows
by Jhoeydagger
Summary: Hitomi is a tutor to Fennels Mansion. Tutor to the youngest son Ken. Whos then the one coming in & out of her room everynight?Is it the youngest son Ken or the oldest Folken or can it be the unsocial badtempered son Van? REVISED!


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I thought that it would be good to revise it. I wrote quite hurriedly that I haven't time to edit it so here I go again.

                  Thank you for those people who reviewed it!

Prologue 

                  She hadn't expected it to look this way. The mansion is quite huge! Not huge but rather its gigantic from the very front gate to the wide opening door. When she entered the gate, she stared wide-eyed at the open front garden with a fountain in the middle and when she arrived at the gate she couldn't help but gape at the large antic door that look menacing.

"Miss? Miss?" 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I couldn't help but the stare." She apologized blushing brightly at the tuxedo-clad butler at the door. 

"That's quite understandable Miss. Many visitors who came here is quite taken aback by the look of this mansion." Smiling gently at her.

"But you see, I'm not a visitor I'm actually the new tutor and Folken, I mean Sir Folken told me to come here." 

"You're the new tutor?" he asked looking at her from head to toe and stopping at the bag beside her. When he looked at her face again she slowly nodded. 

"But you look far too young to be a tutor." He commented.

"I do think, Sir that in any job age doesn't matter but the persons capability to handle the job does." She said smiling. Slowly the butler lips curved to a smile.

"You're quite right Miss. I'm Mr. Smith, the butler and your name is?"

"Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki." She answered extending her hand towards him. He greatly took it and firmly shook it.

"Welcome to Fennels Mansion, Miss Kanzaki." Smiling at her.

*********************************************************************************

                  She couldn't believe her eyes, huge oak doors, painted walls, chandeliers, expensive paintings, canopied bed, huge windows and beautiful curtains.

"Are you sure, this is my room?" she asked the maid standing beside her who is currently giggling at her reaction.

"Yes no doubt about it." She answered still giggling.

"But this is far too big, I mean huge. I'm a tutor not a guest or anything." Still looking at the large room. _* I am a tutor for Christ sake, why would they give me a room like this! *_

"But this is the room Lord Folken told us to prepare."

"Lord Folken? You call him Lord?" she asked. _* They are of royalty, but to be called Lord, they exaggerate too much *_

"Yes we do, and so will you. Every family member should be address with either Lord or Master." The maid answered her chin going one inch higher. 

"I see. Well…if Lord Folken did tell you to prepare it then I'll go talk to him about it. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I'm special or something. Just like you, I'm here for a job." She answered walking back to where the butler is. The maid instantly followed.    

"But Lord Folken is not here!" the maid said from behind. She stopped and looked at her.

"Where is he then?" She asked. 

"He's on a meeting right now. And I tell you this Miss, accept the room."

"You could call me Hitomi. And why would I accept it. I'm a tutor not…" the maid cut her off. 

"I know that Miss, I mean Hitomi but Lord Folken you see is a very nice man, I mean Lord if he made us prepare that room for you then it only means that you are something...of special…to him." Hitomi instantly blushed. 

"Lord Folken is just a friend. I don't want to be special to the man I'm going to work to. He just has to give me a room similar to yours." 

"But…"

"No buts!" 

"If that is what you want Miss, I mean Hitomi." The maid shrugged. 

"What is your name?" she asked the maid. 

"I'm Rune. Would you like to have tea at the kitchen while you wait for Lord Folken?" 

"Sure." 

*********************************************************************************

"You don't want the room?" Mr. Smith exclaimed as they sat at the kitchen table with Rune and the housekeeper, Mrs. Cuthberg.

"I didn't say that I don't want it. It's just that it's far too beautiful a room for a tutor like Me." She took a sip of her tea as she looked at the incredulous look of Mr. Smith and Mrs. Cuthberg. 

"But…" 

"I thank you for insisting that I use that room Mr. Smith but I don't want to be special, just like what I told to Rune. I'll be just like any other household helpers around here." She reasoned, smiling at them.

"I told you she's different." She heard Rune said at Mrs. Cuthberg. 

"Different?" Hitomi asked. 

"Different from the other tutors." Rune answered smiling at her. 

"Other tutors? There had been other tutors?" 

"Yes, actually if you want me to be specific at the number, its around 20." She blanched staring at Rune. 

"Twenty!" 

"You didn't have to say that!" Mrs. Cuthberg said elbowing Rune.

"But she'll know about it otherwise." She saw Mrs. Cuthberd inhaled. 

"She's quite right. What she said is true Hitomi. But that doesn't mean that you'll also leave just like the others and as Rune have said, you are different." 

"But Mrs. Cuthberg, twenty tutors, how come nobody stayed?" she asked.

"Let me explain that Miss. Kanzaki…" Mr. Smith said. 

"Hitomi, you could call me Hitomi."

"I can't Miss. Kanzaki." 

"But…" she insisted. 

"Mr. Smith is far too formal Hitomi." Rune said grinning at Mr. Smith.

"Lord Ken the one you're teaching is different from other kids. We've taken care of him since his mothers' death and that was when he was born. We believe that because of having no mother to guide him he became an attention seeker. He'll do anything I tell you, ANYTHING for someone to notice him but he is also quite nice and quite good with people. But the important thing is that he is sick."

"Sick, Mr. Smith?"

"Yes, he is sick Miss Kanzaki. He isn't allowed to go outside because we're afraid that he might get tired. We worry always about his sickness." Hitomi looked at their lonely faces. _* They do care about him… *_

"But what does that got to do with him having 20 tutors before?" she asked. Mr. Smith cleared his throat.

"Well…you see, as I've said. He is a kid who wants attention but doesn't like tutors."

"Doesn't like tutors?" she couldn't help her surprise.

"Yes, he even told his brothers that, but Lord Ken is a growing child and we wouldn't want him to grow up knowing nothing that's why even though he doesn't like it his brothers hired tutors but unfortunately no one can withstand Lord Kens' tricks." Mr. Smith explained and Hitomi saw that he couldn't quite contain his smile.

"What tricks?" she asked frowning at them. They are all looking at her with smile on their faces that hide something.

"You'll find that out sooner or latter." Rune said. 

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Like? Don't like? Review it anyway!


End file.
